The field of photography frequently uses supplemental intentional illumination of the subject of the photography. As employed herein, photography will be taken in its broadest context, encompassing still photography, dynamic photography (i.e., motion pictures), videography, and all forms of visual image capture. In professional settings, luminaires have been utilized to illuminate a subject to be photographed. This is done to improve the captured images. For example, a minimum level of light may be necessary to capture an image displaying optimum clarity and visibility. Also, certain optical effects may thus be realized, such as spotlighting certain parts of an object being imaged.
The use of supplementary luminaires may provide the requisite level of light, but may also be subject to certain unwanted effects. One possible unwanted effect is that of too much light impinging upon the subject, especially upon one portion of an object being photographed. As an illustration, a photographer may wish to photograph a large object such as an automobile, only to find that a supplemental luminaire creates overly bright lighting which disrupts the final image. The overly bright lighting may be limited to certain portions of the object being photographed, such that portions appear too bright relative to the rest of the object. Another potential problem may occur when shiny or reflective objects are being photographed. Illustratively, an automobile having a reflective surface may possibly transmit reflections of the luminaire to the camera, thereby disrupting the desired effect of the final image in that the luminaire may be fully or partially visible in the final image.
An example is seen in FIG. 8, wherein a bottle 2, which represents subject matter of photography, is being illuminated by a luminaire 4. The luminaire 4 has a stand 6 and a lighting head 8. The lighting head 8 includes three elongated fluorescent tubes 10, 12, 14. The bottle 2 is seen to bear a reflection 16 in which are visibly reproduced the three fluorescent tubes 10, 12, 14. The lighting effect achieved by use of the luminaire 4 is somewhat harsh, as represented by the extreme contrast between the reflection 16 and the balance of the bottle 2, which is seen as quite dark. Both the contrast in brightness and the reproduction of the fluorescent tubes 10, 12, 14 are objectionable.
There exists a need in the prior art which enables luminaires to be used for illuminating an object being photographed, while limiting optical effects projected onto that object.